The Long Way Home
by PrettyLittleWriter29
Summary: What exactly did Caleb think about on the way back to Rosewood? Hanna. Staying in Rosewood. Lucas. School… " We can get past this, we always do. We're stronger then that ".
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo… Caleb is back! - thank god, I miss his presence terribly - and he has bought some new toys back to Rosewood with him. **

**" New Car…New Computer… $400 worth of sweater " Scruffy Caleb or cleaned up Caleb I like him either way.**

**Anyways story proposal…. This is set some where between 305 & 308. **

**What exactly did Caleb think about on the way back to Rosewood? Hanna. Staying in Rosewood. Lucas. School…**

* * *

Throwing the last of his clothes into his new black sports bag Caleb looked at the view from his window, from high in the hills he saw nothing but the ocean in the distance.  
Captivating and beautiful as it was that sinking feeling was back. Caleb was due to return to Rosewood.  
If not for Hanna at least to turn in his assignments that he'd finished over a week ago.

Arriving in Montecito three weeks ago Caleb buried emotions into his school work, at least for the first week. Having his own bathroom came as an advantage saving him from having to leave his room & have an awkward encounter in the hall with either of his parents.

He hadn't expected to be this torn up over a girl, even though his feelings for Hanna were stronger then anything he'd ever felt before. Just like Hanna he too had lost his appetite, he couldn't sleep at night, and cared even less about his appearance.

He couldn't bare tell them that on the same day he received a call about his mother being in a car accident he ended his relationship with Hanna, the one girl he'd only ever loved completely. He was an emotional wreck but he wasn't comfortable enough to share his feelings with any of them just yet.

As far as they knew he was back to over see his mother's recovery & brought all his school work with him as to not fall behind in his grades.  
He'd read all five of the books he was given by his teachers, all his essays were written and sorted for each class as were his drawings if anything Caleb was the model of a perfect student.

He rarely skipped school anymore & always turned in his homework & assignments in on time. No longer was he a nuisance or a typical bad boy. He was beginning to straighten out his life now he knew who his family were and he had a future worth looking forward to.

Not too bad for a kid who over a year ago had nothing to show for his life except the bags on his back & a crumpled up birthday card stuffed into a torn envelope that had seen better days.

Being tossed from foster home to foster home & living on the generosity of others, Caleb still felt like a fish out of water staying in this massive mansion with his new family.  
It was a long time coming to finally reunite with his mother but never in a million years did he ever think he would become this fortunate.

Living in a house that was much too big, dining in fancy restaurants where the prices were far too high for his liking, and socializing with people who were born with a silver spoon in their mouth was all too much for Caleb at times, but if putting up with such things meant he had a chance to experience what a real family was like then he would swallow his pride & make the most of it whilst he was in Montecito, god knows how long or short the stays would be.

His new family had come to cherish the moments he was back home, but his mother missed him the most. She wanted his life from here on in to be as privileged & as normal as she could possibly imagine, but it wasn't easy since Caleb had grown up such a simple kid with hardly any possessions or any where to call home. His worth was that of a five dollar birthday card, a small screw driver set & a bunch of throw away phones. Not exactly anything special.

With every visit back home she tried her best to make it up to Caleb whether it be spending quality time together at the beach or walking around the neighborhood at twilight, buying him new clothes, computers, a new phone, or money to freely go & do as he wishes with the other teenagers from the neighborhood, she so desperately wanted to make amends for all the years she missed.

His first day at school, achievements in school academics or sporting activities, his first day of high school, his first date, his sixteenth birthday, the day he received his license, and lets not forget just being there as a mother, guiding him the right direction & showing him positive encouragement in life.

All the things she can never re-do is what is driving her to be the best mother she can be now she has her baby back in her life.

" Caleb...Are you ready? " his mother Claudia lightly tapped the back of her knuckles against his door.  
He pulled the door open & adjusted the strap from his bag over his shoulder.

" As ready as I'll ever be " he said smiling at his mother.

She smiled back at her son, moving aside so he could walk down the hall to the top of the stairs where he could see his little brothers waiting in their pyjamas down below.

" Oh come on Dad, how much longer do we have to wait? I'm starving! " James sulked.

" Just be patient James...he'll be here in a minute " William replied trying to buy a few more minutes until Caleb arrived downstairs.

" Can I go jump on his bed & wake him up? " Clay asked cheekily.

The boys jumped at the loud voice coming down the stairs toward them.

" No you cant because I am already awake, plus I'd hear you before you even get a chance to turn the knob on the door " Caleb said outsmarting the two mischievous boys making their mother laugh as she came down the stairs behind her eldest.

" Now boys play nice " she said.

Caleb hugged his mother at the door and kissed her cheek.

" Bye Mom, I'll ring you when I land in Philadelphia ok? " Caleb began walking out the door when Claudia looked at William and smirked. Caleb walked out the front door expecting to find a cab waiting to take him to the airport but when he saw no one he turned back around & looked at his mother. He was confused & dropped his jaw when he saw her dangling a set of keys in front of him.

" Mom what... What's going on? " Caleb asked.

" William & I agreed that you should have a car to drive around in Rosewood and since I haven't driven much since the accident we thought you could take my car ".

" Mom no. This is too much. I cant take this. Its...yours and-"

" And now its yours to drive ".

Caleb was speechless, it really was too much. He never asked for anything like this nor did he expect it even though he knew his family was wealthy.

" Mom..." Caleb pleaded with her. This gesture really was too much for him to grasp. " You don't have to do this ".

William stepped forward placing his hand on Caleb's shoulder squeezing his shoulder lightly.

" Yes we do. We want to do this for you, its our gift. I may not be your actual father but I accept you as my own Caleb & we know we can never make up for the things that have happened to you or for taking so long to find you but we can start fresh…a clean slate…so please accept this car Caleb " William pleaded with him.

" _Lend_ me the car " Caleb turned looking at the pair of them emphasizing on the first word.

" If that's the way you accept it then ok fine we lend you this car to return back to Rosewood with " Claudia said.

Caleb began to smile. He was returning home to Rosewood in a Mercedes. A car everyone would think he boosted knowing where he comes from & the bad boy cliché he'd been sporting since his arrival in Rosewood.  
Caleb placed his bag down and stepped toward his mother hugging her tightly.

" Thank you…so much " he whispered into her ear.

He let go of her and hugged James too showing his appreciation for such a gesture.

" I hope we get a Mercedes for our first car " said James.

Caleb, his mother & William all laughed at the young boy's comment.

" Well you better clean your room more often & start making an effort at Tennis camp then James " Claudia joked.

Caleb picked up his bag and walked over to the garage where he seen the door open and his mother's silver Mercedes parked in its usual spot.  
He looked back at his parents making sure this wasn't a dream when Claudia threw him the keys.

" Drive carefully now Caleb, I want you to check in with us whenever you stop for the night & please let us know when you get back to Rosewood " she went on & on with worry.

" I will Mom, don't worry I'll be fine " Caleb unlocked the car and placed his bag on the back seat making sure to be careful of his new computer his mother bought him just two weeks ago.

Claudia wrapped her arm around James body pulling him back from harms way as Caleb started the car and began backing out of the garage. Caleb stopped when he saw Clay and lowered the window.

" See you next time Clay…" Looking to his right he pointed at James. " You too James be nice to Clay and to Mom " he said.

" Just go already! " James said playfully waving Caleb out of the garage.

Caleb slowly began turning down the paved driveway toward the large white metal gates slowly opening in front of him, he hung his arm out the window & waved goodbye to his mother & step father behind him.

" Bye " He said pulling out into the street as he began his long journey back to Rosewood.

" Bye honey " his mother whispered to herself.

The boys rushed inside for breakfast followed by their parents. William wrapped his arm around his wife's waist kissing her temple as they walked inside.

" He'll be fine... He's a good kid Claudia " he tried reassuring her.

" I know... He's just... He's still my... I miss him when he goes back there. I wish he were here permanently then we wouldn't have to keep saying goodbye " she smiled faintly.

" All in good time sweetheart. All in good time ".


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally I've completed chapter 2! Took me long enough right?**  
**Jus in case you're wondering yes there will be a third & final chapter. And yes it is my intention to NOT have Caleb talk about Hanna. I see him as a guy who is still so protective of his feelings except when he's with Hanna.**

**Guys don't share their hearts with other guys….**

**Also I am worried some of you may see this as a pointless chapter but just remember (quoting a friend here) " The story is more about Caleb's inner turmoil then Haleb ".**

**That is all. Enjoy.**

* * *

Out on the open road Caleb couldn't believe how fortunate he'd just become. He'd gone from jacking cars to having no car to driving a car worth more then a down payment on a house, not forgetting the rather decent amount of money his mother left him the storage compartment between the two front seats to pay for all costs whilst driving back to Rosewood.

He felt like he was living someone else's life as he drove down the interstate, the view of sandy beaches and the bluest of waters was just too perfect. His method of travel not by choice but of circumstance had always been by bus. Most had been reasonably comfortable whilst others were old, rickety & smelt of dust or gas fumes, almost every time though the buses had a failing air conditioning system.

Not anymore though. Now he was driving a powerful sports car with a full leather interior that smelt like it was straight off the show room floor.

The first stop in his travels was to visit his friend in Flagstaff Arizona. Eli was one of the few friends Caleb kept in contact with when he was dragged from one foster home to another. Just like Caleb, Eli loved cars & computers.

It had been over a year since they last spoke. Caleb hoped he was still working at the same garage. Now that Caleb had found his mother or rather she'd found him, he felt like his life had meaning & once again he had family. Only now his family was in two places. One in Montecito and another in Rosewood.

Hanna. The love of his life. The only girl he ever truly loved. He missed her greatly, more then he ever had before. No amount of money or time away could erase the memory of her. He loved her too much. And the more he thought about it the more he regretted what he said. It was an emotional day & her lies only made it worse.

The drive back to Rosewood would allow him to think about what he wanted for his future & if that future included her. He hated the thought of her not being a part of his future but circumstances were changing, he was changing & for that matter Hanna had changed. Ever since Mona betrayed them, Hanna had been more cautious & less willing to open up even to those who loved her.

He'd been driving for almost three & half hours when he needed to refuel. His stomach was rumbling, the apple he'd eaten on the way did nothing to suppress his appetite. He was growing & needed nourishment. Pulling off the freeway he drove into Barstow & found the nearest gas station.

Sitting in the car park of a fast food restaurant Caleb hung his leg outside the car, there was no way he was letting any hot sauce drip inside the car. Finishing his coke, he tossed his rubbish in the nearest bin. Pulling his phone from his pocket he checked his messages.

Yup! Still 68 unread messages from Hanna.

He closed his phone & started walking back to his car. Across the car park a small early model car full of giggly teenagers whistled his way.

" Hey gorgeous " they called out. " What's your name? ". Caleb shook his head as he got back into the car. " What's your number? " they called out again. but Caleb ignored their attempt to get his attention. Pulling out of the car park he laughed to himself.

" Not in your wildest dreams " he said. Maybe a year or two ago he would have went over & spoke to them but now, he belonged to her.

There was never going to be anyone else. He didn't want to make love to another girl, all he wanted was her...even if things were a mess. Driving along the freeway again Caleb had a long drive ahead of him. It would be another five & a half hours before he arrived in Flagstaff.

Not that he didn't mind driving but he much preferred company, her company to be specific.

The drives they'd taken to Philadelphia on a warm Summer day, her ankles dangling out the window, her shorts rode high on her thigh. She would rest her hand on the inside of his thigh teasing with her fingers as they neared the centre of his legs.

But all he could see now was dry bushes & endless mountains as far as the eyes could see. His play list wouldn't even last the five hour drive. Why didn't I fly instead of driving? He asked himself.

It was just on sunset when Caleb arrived in Flagstaff. Exhausted, he picked a random hotel on the side of the road, hoping it had a decent shower & a comfortable bed to sleep on. He planned on staying in Flagstaff for a few days to look for Eli.

Checking in to the hotel Caleb couldn't believe how many shades of cream he could see. It was a case of fifty shades of cream. He parked his car outside his room once he received the key and was shocked when he walked into the room. The bed spread, the towels, the furniture EVERYTHING. It was cream.

Clearly no one had shown the owners the entire color wheel. He threw his bag on the floor and locked the door behind him. Taking a look in the bathroom he shook his head, even the frickin' tiles were cream. He threw his jacket down on the bed & kicked his shoes off, slipping out of his jeans he kicked them against his boots & tugged off his shirt. Caleb climbed into bed with nothing but his boxers on.

He pulled his phone from his jeans & messaged his mother letting her know he'd arrived safely. He flicked back to the main menu & seen her messages.

" I love you & I'm sorry. Please pick up ".

Message after message they were all the same. The more messages he read the heavier his eyes fell, he dropped his phone on the floor & buried his head under the pillows. For now he could lay his problems to rest.

* * *

Looking out into the car park of the Creamorama - at least that is what he was re-naming this hotel - he watched people coming & going. Crunching the last bite of his apple Caleb pulled his phone out & looked at her messages again.

Five more since last night. Damn.

He thought about ringing her, maybe even texting her back but he didn't know where to begin or even what to say. He didn't want to have a pointless conversation & argue who was right & who was wrong.

Just as he was about to turn his phone off another messaged buzzed through.

" I miss you ".

He stared at the words remembering that once he told her those exact words...and she turned her back on him.

" I can't do this " he said out loud. He turned off his phone & walked back into his room, grabbing the note with Eli's last known whereabouts. For now Hanna could wait.

Pulling into the curb Caleb looked at the note & looked at the business across the road. It was an old rickety garage with double roller doors, a faded sign & two beat up ol' cars sat in the parking lot collecting dust.

He walked across the road, a bell rang above his head as he entered the small and cluttered office. He didn't have to wait very long when a much older overweight man came into the room.

" What can I do ya' for? " the man asked Caleb.

" I was wondering if there was a chance Eli Reynolds still worked here? "

" Yeah he's still here. Out back workin' on an ol' busted up car " he threw a thumb over his shoulder. " ELI! " his voice echoed throughout the garage. " Some one is here to see you! ".

When the sound of tools hitting the concrete floor the larger man began walking back into the work area. Caleb turned around & looked at the maps & brochures of local businesses. Eli walked in the room wiping his hand on an oily old rag.

" 'ey. Some one asked for me? " he said. Caleb turned around & smiled.

" What?... It hasn't been that long has it? "

" Caleb?..." he studied him quickly. " Oh damn boy it is good to see you again " he stepped toward Caleb giving him a one armed hug & a pat on the back. " Where you been? " he asked happy to see his old pal again.

" Pennsylvania. Little town called Rosewood ". Caleb examined his friend's features, he was thinner, shorter & his hair was lighter then the last time he remembered seeing him.

" No way Pennsylvania? Damn they sure did move you about " he said over enthusiastically. " It is good to see you Caleb. I was expecting you to show up last year but I didn't hear from you. I just figured you'd been moved again ".

" Yeah about that...It's kind of a long story ". He rubbed a non existent knot on the back of his neck.

" Complicated? That code for a girl? ". Before Caleb could answer a voice from out back called out.

" ELI! THIS CAR ISN'T GOING TO FIX ITSELF " Eli looked at the clock. Shit. The owners were coming to pick the car up in half an hour.

" You hanging around for a few days or just passin' through? " he asked Caleb.

" I'm staying for a day or two. At the cream hotel down the main " he pointed in the direction of his hotel.

" Cool! " He began writing his address down on a bit of paper & handed it to Caleb. " Listen I gotta get back to work but come by the house later. The boys are throwing a little get together . We'll catch up then yeah? " .

" Alright " he nodded. " I'll see ya' then " Caleb turned & walked back to his car smiling he'd managed to find his friend so easily. If only everything else in life was this easy.

A few hours later Caleb turned into Eli's street, his car growled as he slowly drove passed each house looking for number twenty four. When he spotted Eli & a few men sitting outside the house he pulled into the curb & turned the engine off. Eli stood from the steps & walked to the wired fence. With a smile from ear to ear he watched as his friend exited the car.

" Damn Caleb! Either you got a rich foster family or..."

" Mom. It is my Mom's car " he said. Eli looked shocked.

" You found your real Mom? "

" More like she found me. She lives in Montecito California. I travel between the two ".

" California? Shit Caleb you hit the jack pot ". Eli stepped outside the gate & started appreciating his car. He opened the passenger side door he took a good look at the leather interior, the wood grain dash & the sporty looking speedometers.

" What's under the hood? " he asked.

" Five & a half liter v-eight, five hundred & thirty six horsepower. Naught to sixty two miles in four point four seconds. Not bad? " Caleb joked.

" This " Eli looked at Caleb & pointed to he car repeatedly " Is. One. Sweet. Ride ".

Caleb locked the car as Eli started walking back toward his other friends. Caleb tucked his hands in the pocket of his jeans & walked along the path. Eli began introducing his room mates.

" This is Tiny " he pointed to the large man sitting on the top step. Caleb extended his arm & shook his hand. " And this here is Bull, he might not be very tall or weigh that much but this guy 'ere is one crazy dude. Tiny, Bull this is Caleb " He pointed to him. " Two years ago we were placed in the same foster home back in Denver ". Caleb extended his hand again trying to be as polite as possible.

Eli was almost seventeen when Caleb first arrived in Denver, both boys had been through so much so early in their lives.

" Come on in...we're having a cook out ". Caleb followed Eli through the house. Surprisingly the house was neater then he expected. A massive flat screen television sat upon a low line black television unit, a xbox360 & a play station sat on either side, black leather couches, closed wooden blinds & even a thick black book case stood against the wall with shelves of books & magazines.

In the kitchen a massive eight seater black bench style table filled the room as did four black stools against the breakfast bar. In reality the house looked like a bachelor pad...of the respectable kind.

Outside represented just as much as the inside, only this time it was a wooden outdoor setting with a massive chrome barbecue. Looks really were deceiving.

" You look like you need a drink " Eli held out a beer.

" I'm good. Driving tonight " he rejected the beer. " You got any soda or water which ever " he asked nicely. Eli reached into the cooler box & pulled out a can of coke handing it to him as the rest of the guys stepped into the yard with girls on their arms.

" Caleb this is Destiny & Carmen " Eli introduced them. Caleb was completely taken back by how cool & calm Eli had become. He was completely different person. Like someone Caleb didn't even recognize and yet he was still familiar.

As the cook out was under way Caleb & Eli reminisced about their time in Denver. The old school they used to go to & the jocks who used to try & pick fights with them, even remembering how uptight their foster parents were. Caleb was grateful to have Eli as a foster brother during his stay in Denver. If it wasn't for Eli, Caleb would not have survived living with The Granger's.

Over dinner Caleb listened how Eli turned his life around, stories about foster homes before Denver, friends gained & lost, moving around & everything in between. Eli too, listened as Caleb spoke about finding his mother & his new family.

He watched Caleb across the table staring intensely at his can of coke.

" So what's her name? " Eli asked throwing his napkin on the plate. Caleb closed his eyes & cleared his throat.

" Hanna " he said opening his eyes looking over the table at him.

" That bad huh? ". It wasn't hard for Eli to figure out something was bothering him, he used to always space out when someone or something was on his mind.

" It is too long a story to go into " Caleb said.

" What she look like? Anything like Alyce Walker? " Eli laughed. Alyce was a girl who lived across the road from their home in Denver. Liked by everyone, Shiny brown hair, chocolate eyes, and a body worth drooling over. And the principal's daughter. Who Caleb made out with.

Caleb couldn't compare Hanna to her. Alyce was the beginning of his rebellious years. Instead he pulled put his new iPhone his mother bought him & found the best photo of her showing it to Eli.

" Damn. She a looker " He said looking at the picture of Hanna draped over his shoulder, the exact same photo she has on her nightstand.

" Yeah she is. But that's over with now ".

" You sure?...seems like you're still hung up on her " he said. Truth was, he was still hung up on her. He didn't want to stop loving her. His head & his heart were in two different places.

" Maybe I am. I don't know " Caleb ran his hand through his hair. " It's part of the reason why I'm driving from California to Rosewood. Trying to clear my head ".

" Perspective? "

" Something like that ". Looking at his watch Caleb realized it was getting late. He'd decided later that afternoon he was driving back to Rosewood tomorrow. Why wait? He'd found his friend, they'd caught up. What else was there to do?. Caleb stood from his seat & placed his plate in the bin.

" I have to go Eli, got another long drive ahead of me tomorrow " Eli didn't ask him to stay longer. Deep down he could see Caleb wanted to get back to Rosewood, back to his girl. Eli stood from his seat as Caleb politely said goodbye to Eli's room mates & girlfriends.

Caleb unlocked his car & started it up one more time for Eli to listen to. The engine roared to life & Caleb had to smile at Eli's excitement. Rounding the car Caleb leant in for another one arm hugged & said goodbye again.

" It was really good seeing you Eli " Caleb smiled.

" Yeah you too Caleb. Stay out of trouble " he pointed to the car. " If you work things out with Blondie & you are over this way, stop by. Anytime " he said. On the drive back to the hotel Caleb kept repeating Eli's words.

_Sounds like you're still hung up on her. Hung up? Of course I'm still hung up on Hanna. She's beautiful. She understands me. She loves me like no one else could. We've been through everything together. How could I not be?_

Back at the Cream-o-rama Caleb sat up resting his back against the bed head. He pulled his phone out & took a deep breath. One by one he started going through each of her messages starting with the oldest.

_ Caleb I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push you away. I wish I could take it all back. You know I would do anything for you, please don't walk away from us. I love you more then anything & I know you still love me. We can get past this, we always do. We're stronger then that. I'll wait for as long as it takes. Hanna. xoxo_

Well fuck - he banged his head against the wall. Are they all this intense?

An hour later Caleb finally finished reading eighty text messages and listened to all the voice mails. Hearing her voice only made things worse but he needed to hear her. Even if all he could hear was pain in her voice.

He clicked on her last message & hit reply.

_Hanna, I'm sorry too. I said a lot of things I shouldn't have. I was upset & you deserved better. I hope you can forgive me. Wait for me...I'm coming home. Caleb._

He stared at the message for a good ten minutes. Do I or don't I? Will she be mad because I've taken so long to respond? Or will she be happy that I'm coming home?

He wanted to send the message but another part of him was still mad she lied to him. Eventually Caleb turned his phone off & went to sleep...he still had another three days worth of driving ahead of him.

That would be plenty of time to think about what he really wanted...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you for being so patient with this story it is much appreciated. I hope you are satisfied.**

**Here is the last chapter, I hope you like it & I must thank Hanna again for helping to make the last 2 chapters that little bit better.**

* * *

Slowly veering into the next lane Caleb woke to the sound of a blaring horn in front of him. He gasped, swerving back onto his side of the road. He'd been driving for days, stopping only to eat & sleep. When the sun rose in the mornings he'd check out of the hotels, never staying in one place for too long. When he filled his car with up with gas he'd make sure to grab an armful of snacks thus preventing him from stopping more then he had to.

Taking the next exit to Somerset Caleb pulled into the carpark of a small restaurant. Turning off the car he rubbed his weary eyes, it was early in the evening but to Caleb it felt like it was closer to midnight. Stepping out of the car he stretched his arms above his head, bending his body left to right making a mental note to never drive from California to Rosewood again. It was too far a distance for one person to travel on their own.

Entering the small Mexican restaurant he requested a seat in the back where he could eat quietly & contemplate what would happen once he returned to Rosewood. Torn between two perfect lives, Caleb was at war with himself. In one hand he had a life in Montecito with the family he always wanted & on the other he had her. The only person to ever completely accept him for who he was.

Why cant someone make this choice for me? How on earth do I know what's best?...I am so frickin' screwed - he thought.

An hour later he thanked the waitress leaving her a rather generous tip, even though he desperately needed a decent night of sleep Caleb refueled & began driving again. He was only four hours from Rosewood.

Four hours from his home...and hers.

One more thing to look forward to.

Caleb began worrying even more asking himself the same questions he had been for the past three weeks. Does she hate me because I haven't replied? Would she even want to see me again or should I just disappear? Should I be the one to make first contact or should I let her come to me? Should I finally send that text message?

Frustrated & torn he hit the steering wheel with his palm of his hand & wished someone would tell him what to do.

It was just after one when Caleb passed the old blue welcome sign on the outskirts of town breathing a sigh of relief, finally he was back home. Passing through town Caleb was glad he'd arrived late. With nobody in sight he snuck in as if he never left at all. Parking his car at the rear of the apartment block he pulled his bag from the trunk & went inside. Turning the key he unlocked his door, as the door creaked open he flicked on the light. A loud thud echoed in the room when dropped his bag on the floor.

No Hanna. No surprises. Just...nothing.

He placed his keys on the bedside table pulling his phone from his pocket. Sitting on the edge of the bed he scrolled through her messages looking at the text he never sent. Hesitating, he took a deep breath & erased the entire message. Throwing the phone on the end of the bed he stood unbuckling his jeans letting them fall at his feet. Stepping out of his pants he pulled the covers back & slid into bed. Within minutes he was asleep.

Whether it be from exhaustion or the simple fact he was back in his own bed - the bed he once shared with her - for the first time in weeks Caleb slept peacefully.

With one of his pillows on the floor, his arm hung loosely over the edge of the bed & the sheet barely covered his hips. His eyes began to flicker at the sound of voices coming from the hall.

He searched under his pillows & through blankets but he could not find his phone. With one eye open he reached out to grab his pants but heard a thud at the end of the bed.

" Damn it! " He said remembering where he threw it last night. He crawled to the end of the bed & reached for his phone, when he saw the time he moaned rolling onto his back.

" Sunday is for sleeping! " He said to himself. He hadn't intended on sleeping for most of Sunday but he needed his rest. For three weeks he'd been over thinking every aspect of their relationship. The lies she told & the secrets she kept from him and how it made him doubt how strong they were as a couple.

Many times he'd told her to come to him about anything no matter how big or small or crazy it may seem. He'd never been this understanding with any one in his life, not even his mother. Hanna was his foundation, without her he'd still be drifting from place to place, making his own rules & still searching for his mother. He needed her as much as she needed him.

* * *

Caleb rubbed his hand up & down the left side of his face, for hours now he'd been reading over his essays. As if he wasn't exhausted enough, tomorrow he would return to school & be slammed with even more school work.

Things were so much easier when he didn't care.

Half an hour later Caleb was walking down main street passing small cafe's & The Grill. He wasn't sure where he was going or why, he wasn't in the mood to eat. All he needed was to escape the confines of his apartment. Reading book after book, essay after essay Caleb needed a challenge. Something to keep him busy that didn't involve reading or writing. But what? He had no idea.

Walking into The Brew he ordered his usual, unaware Hanna was only a few feet away from him. Off in a world of his own Caleb hadn't even realized she was walking toward him. Until he turned around.

He stood still, staring at her. Shocked, there she was standing before him.

He couldn't move. And he couldn't look away either. He didn't plan on this happening. He thought he'd see her at school walking the halls surrounded by her friends or across the cafeteria. Not here. Not alone.

When he saw Wren pop his head out from behind her everything came rushing back.

Great! Doctor Confidentiality. Nothing's changed. He's still in he picture & she's still staring at me.

His mind was racing. He couldn't handle seeing her with him, in fact he couldn't stand to look at her a second longer. Without a word he simply turned around & walked out the door. He panicked, his heart began to race as he progressed from walking to almost sprinting home.

Climbing the stairs two by two he rushed inside his apartment, pacing the room. He ran his hands through his hair, he couldn't believe that even after all that had happened, all those text messages...she was still confiding in him.

Him. Wren. Doctor Kingston. Why him? Why not me? He kept asking himself.

Seconds later his phone began to ring. He breathed a sigh of relief when it was his mother & not Hanna but even so, he didn't feel like talking right now. There were much bigger things on his mind. The walls were closing in around him, taking shallow breaths Caleb needed out. He walked out the door, sneaking by his neighbor he quickly rushed down the stairs. Pushing open the back door he pointed his keys toward his car unlocking it, in less then a minute he pulled out of the parking lot heading north to anywhere.

He didn't want to be around should she show up a his door and want to talk. He wasn't ready and the fact he didn't know if he'd have the strength to turn away from her a second time. Instead he drove around the outskirts of town until he came to a stop at the top of the hill, he turned onto the loose gravel and parked his car. Looking at the lights of Rosewood he wondered where she was, what she was doing & if she too was alone.

He couldn't get her out of his head, god knows he'd tried. Sleeping, reading, even online video games but nothing worked. She was always in his thoughts.

Sitting on the hood of his car Caleb looked up at the stars, he asked himself why did everything right in my life go to hell? Why did Hanna start lying to me again?

For months before they began their senior year; they worked on their relationship promising to be open & honest, never lying to one another. On weekends they'd lay in his bed, he'd cradle her and tell her everything he possibly could right down to the way he felt about his real parents & his new little brothers. A handful of times dressed in nothing but boxers, Caleb would make Hanna breakfast in bed. She'd lye on her stomach at the end of the bed in a pair of pink shorts & a tank top, watching him move about. She'd sneak bites from his toast & he would drink from her coffee mug.

Reaching into his car he pulled out a sketchbook flicking past the lead drawings of Montecito's landscape. He began scribbling names starting with " Hanna " to the left of the page and writing " Us " to the right side. He started mapping out the things that had changed starting with an arrow from Hanna's name to Mona's. He drew another arrow leading to Wren's name and one more arrow leading back to Hanna.

Forming a perfect triangle he started writing notes next to each of the names.  
Mona : Ex-Friend, Torturer, Monster, Crazy -A. Next was Wren : Mona's Doctor, Hanna's Confidant, Always around. He stared at the notes but something still wasn't adding up. There was no connection. He drew an arrow under the " Us " writing the word lies with a question mark, followed by another arrow leading to Mom's accident.

With the pen resting between his digits Caleb tapped the pen against the notebook, thinking long & hard about the day of the accident. He'd received a call from his mother late in the afternoon. She was in the hospital & although she tried to assure him she was fine he could hear how scared she'd been. He'd never forget the way her voice sounded that day.

Looking at Mona's name, then his mother's & back to Hanna's he drew one continuous arrow from Hanna, Lies, & The Accident. Rubbing his forehead he thought back to how Hanna used to lie to him, before they found out Mona was -A. She would push him away, telling lie after lie to protect him from harm, just like she did had been for the past few weeks.

Biting his lip Caleb drew an arrow from -A to the accident followed by an even bigger question mark. Could it be possible that Mona wasn't alone in her actions? Was she part of a bigger picture & was his relationship with Hanna the reason why his mother was hurt? His mother did say it was almost as if someone tried to run her off the road.

But Mona had been locked up in Radley Sanitarium for months. Even if this were a possibility - a far fetched one at that - he needed proof. Some how he had to figure out what was going on without Hanna's help.

He needed to figure this out on his own, one way or another he was going to make things right again.

The next morning Caleb woke earlier then usual. Oddly enough he felt calm, almost as if being at the top of that hill last night gave him the clarity he needed to sort through his emotions, one thing he knew for sure was that Hanna still meant a great deal to him.

Buttoning up the grey shirt his mother bought him Caleb scrunched up his nose.

Nope. Too formal.

Even though his mother bought him a new wardrobe Caleb didn't want to return to school looking like a rich spoilt brat. He unbuttoned the shirt & slipped a black tee on underneath pulling the grey shirt on once again leaving the first few buttons undone. Looping his belt around his new jeans Caleb looked in the mirror, definitely not a homeless kid anymore.

Throwing his books & essays into his bag Caleb reached for his keys, pausing at the door he wondered if he should walk to school or drive his car. No one would care which one he chose, it wasn't like he had a posse or friends that would greet him anyways. The students at Rosewood High were more like business acquaintances.

He threw his keys in the air & caught them in the palm of his hand. He was driving. Because he could.

Arriving in the parking lot fifteen minutes later he stepped out of his car surprised by Spencer's comment.

" Wow! " she eyed off his Mercedes. " This is very impressive ". Caleb scoffed under his breath. And there it was. Someone acknowledging the expensive badge on his mothers car.

" My Mom doesn't use it much since the accident so...she let me take it " he said humbly.

Spencer was surprised he'd driven all the way from Montecito. To Rosewood.

" You drove back from California? " she asked.

" A lot of thinking to do " he raised his left eyebrow. " Driving helps " he started walking toward the school yard.

" Yeah...I get it " she smiled at him, understanding a lot of his thinking had to do with Hanna. " Umm..listen. I have sort of an abstract computer question. I was wondering if you could help me out with it? " she said as they walked side by side.

" What's the question? "

" Well I was wondering what's the best way to get around a really tough password protection? ". She hoped that sounded vague but then again this was Caleb, who was she kidding. Any second now he was going to figure it out & demand the truth.

He stopped, turned around in front of her & smiled.

" That's about as abstract as a brick wall ".

Damn it! Nothing gets past him.

" Yeah ok. Maybe we are talking about a real password " she said. Intrigued Caleb began nodding his head. This might just be the challenge he needs to distract him from thinking about Hanna twenty four seven.

" Maybe? "

" There's a particular site that I can not get onto " she said. This only further sparked his interest.

" Who's site is it? " he enquired. Spencer looked at Caleb, maybe he does want in.

" Sit down, I'll explain " she tilted her head toward the empty table. Caleb followed and sat with the seat between his legs. After explaining who's site it was & how they came to know about it Spencer waited for Caleb to respond.

" How do you know this is real & not another of Mona's sick & twisted jokes? " he asked.

Mad house Mona wasn't his favorite person of late. Mona being in Radley may have bought he & Hanna closer in the beginning but the after effects of what she'd done & how Hanna coped only drifted them apart. He wanted to protect Hanna but she wanted her friend back, minus all the mental issues.

" If it is real, I have no idea how Mona got it. But if its fake...it's an insanely cruel thing to do to Emily ". Caleb knew exactly what she meant. Whilst Emily was living with Hanna, Caleb saw first hand how much Emily loved Maya & how much she worried over her disappearance.

" Now I know that we've asked you to do something like this before so I get it if you don't want to " before she could say anything else Caleb cut her off.

" No, I'll do it. What ever happened...Hanna's important to me. So if I have a chance to crush the Mona Monster...I'm in " he confirmed. Spencer tugged her lip to the side & smiled back. He's going to help us. Perfect!

" After school? " he paused grabbing his bag from the table.

" Yeah. After school " Spencer nodded & smiled. Caleb stood from the table & walked into the school to his first class of the day. Another distraction.

Just what he needed. However boring it may be.


End file.
